


An Unfortunate Accident

by grumblebee



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, porn with little plot, shame/humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being reprimanded by Washington, Ben has an unfortunate accident that could make or break the standing relationship he has with the General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday present for one of my closest friends. Enjoy the smut.

“This is unacceptable, Benjamin. Am I making myself clear?”

Ben tried his best to stay at attention, despite the slight trembling that had started in his knees.

“Sir, please. I've known Culper for ages, he wouldn't do this---”

Washington slammed a hand down on the table. “There are men that I have known since infancy too, soldier, but this is war. And when I find out that one of my informants hand picked by my head of intelligence is the reason we have a problem with Robert Rogers, there are consequences to be had!”

Ben swallowed thickly. He wanted to run. To escape the brunt of this lashing he had brought down on himself. But part of him was strangely amazed to witness this. Washington’s temper was a hurricane ready to sweep away the follies he had committed. It would leave Ben’s pride bruised but clean. He had to quickly push the thought from mind.

“Sir, if you’d just listen I can ex---”

Washington crossed the room quickly, his voice thick with anger.

“The day I am told to listen by an inferior officer is the day I accept that I no longer have control. How dare you forget yourself---” Washington had reached Ben, and grabbing a fistful of his blonde hair yanked harshly in order to drive his point home.

And then it happened.

An obscene, guttural moan escaped Ben’s throat. It cut through the tent, and seemed impossibly loud. Ben clapped his hands over his mouth.Washington released his grip and stepped back, staring at him in stunned silence. Ben could feel him looking him up and down, and his cheeks burned hot behind his hands.

“Sir, I am---”

“Dismissed. You are dismissed, Tallmadge.”

Ben dared not look Washington in the eye as he fled from the tent. The night air stung the tears on his cheeks, and Ben could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

Inside his tent, Ben tried to catch his breath. His scalp still stung from where Washington yanked, and Ben felt his cock twitch. Another wave of panic swept over him. Had he been hard in the tent? Ben replayed the scene, ashamed at how Washington looked him up and down. He must have seen. Must have known. His arousal ached at the thought.

Ben quickly stripped and crawled beneath the covers. His hand snaked between his legs and stroked his cock. He imagined Washington’s rough hands on his chest. They would travel quickly, stripping off his uniform until Ben was exposed in the tent. He imagined Washington pushing him onto the table, and teeth raking his neck. Ben’s cheeks burned as he quickened the pace of his strokes. In his mind’s eye he could see himself sprawled out on the table, covered in bruises and scratches as Washington fully punished him for his insolence. What a shameful display he would be, legs spread and begging for more of what he deserved. Ben covered his mouth, stifling another moan that started all this mess, and came.

With his arousal gone, Ben could feel the full weight of the situation he was in.

He was terrified.  
\----  
The next day moved agonizingly slow. Ben had spent most of the night staring at the ceiling of his tent, and only had a basin of water to try and erase his puffy, tear stained eyes. He was silently glad Caleb was out of camp, as he could barely keep the illusion of calm together.

Ben thought he could hear whispers everywhere. He could feel stares. He tried not to look too unruffled but the idea that people had heard him last night terrified him. And what if they had? What if rumors started to trickle around camp that a very loud, erotic moan came from Washington’s tent last night. The General wouldn't protect him. Not if it meant the possibility of being questioned himself. Ben would be court martialed, outed, killed. The only thing he could do is work with his head down and hope his men would take his silence for a sour attitude.

By nightfall Ben had amassed his reports, including a few passed down letters that confirmed Intel from Caleb. Had this been a normal night, Ben would have debriefed Washington in his tent. The two would go over their next move and cross check their strategy. Ben had made it halfway to the tent when his chest felt tight with fear. He quickly turned on his heel, and back to his own work tent. Ben wrapped the reports tightly, and flagged down one of Washington’s aides.

“Bring these to his Excellency right away”

“Sir, don't you need to meet with him?”

“Not tonight, no.”

Ben knew that not showing up for report would anger Washington, but he could not bear to pretend that last night had not happened. Instead, he sat quietly in his chair and waited for the inevitable.

Ben sat in his tent for hours. He couldn't read, or focus. He just stared blankly at the floor, listening to the soldiers drinking outside merrily. Only when their drunken melodies had turned to snores did he hear footsteps.

“His Excellency demands to see you immediately.”

One of Washington’s aides. He had poked his head into the tent, and motioned for Ben to come quickly. There was no “Sir” or “Major” attached. Ben nodded weakly and rose to his feet.

Outside of Washington’s tent, the aide poked his head inside and said a few words. A quiet response from Washington gave Ben the green light to enter. His nails dug deeply into his palms as he faced the General.

In the soft glow of the candlelight, Ben saw Washington fiddling with a dying candle.His jacket was off, and Ben felt a little thrown by the casualness of his appearance.

“Seeing as this is a...delicate matter, I have seen to it that we will not be disturbed.”

Washington’s tone was soft, and Ben had to think hard as to whether it was tenderness or secrecy.

“You didn't show up for debriefing, Benjamin.”

“No, sir. I did not”

Ben’s voice was strained. Nearly a whisper. He could feel hot tears stinging his eyes. 

“Why is that? Is this not important to you anymore?”

“N-no, Sir. I was ashamed.”

Washington walked towards him, his footsteps impossibly light for a man his height. It was smoother and more graceful than how he had lunged at Ben the night before. Instinctively, Ben took a few steps back, only to feel the back of his thighs hit a table.

“And why might that be?”

Ben took a moment. Was Washington giving him the opportunity to erase last night? Could he simply say he was ashamed of his mistakes in the field, and continue his life as it had been? As tempting as it was, Ben knew he could no longer pretend. That denying the previous night would only allow him to slip up again, maybe more public next time.

“Because I made a noise, Sir.”

“An arousing noise.”

Ben’s cheeks flushed. He had been too focused on trying to read Washington’s face that he neglected to notice the space between them. He was incredibly close, with one hand on each side of the table backing Ben. Ben had resorted to leaning hard into the table, spreading his legs for leverage. One of Washington’s legs was between his, rubbing up against his groin. Ben was pinned.

Ben’s breath hitched, and he tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

“An a-arousing noise, yes.”

Ben thought he saw a tug of a smile at Washington’s lips. Washington shifted his weight in a way that made the leg between Ben’s grind up against his forming erection. Ben gasped quietly, and tried not to whimper.

“You caught me off guard last night. Had I known you were so...sensitive, I would have saved it for a better occasion. One less disciplinary.”

Ben’s mind was in a fog. A mixture of fear, uncertainty, and arousal kept his head spinning. A look in Washington’s eyes confirmed the distress showed on his face.

“Let me clarify”

Washington pressed his lips to Ben’s softly, as if he was scared of spooking him. The fear in Ben’s mind melted away, and he would have tumbled onto the table if it were not for Washington’s hands traveling up his back. Feeling bolder, Ben pulled Washington in tighter to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart, panting heavily.

“It has been some time since someone was so enthusiastic to kiss me” Washington said softly, rubbing circles on Ben’s lower back. Ben’s heart was thumping. Washington leaned close, so that his lips barely touched Ben’s ear.

“I would like to hear those sounds again.”

Ben felt weak in his knees as he saw Washington undoing his breeches. Turning so that he was leaning against the table, Washington stroked himself slowly. Ben started to lower himself to his knees when a hand stopped him.

“Take off your breeches first. No one needs to know how you spent the night on your knees.”

Ben obliged and stripped off his boots and breeches. He felt Washington’s eyes on him, and momentarily felt the need to pull his shirt tails down for cover. That was eased by the sensation of Washington’s arm around his waist.

“Do you want this, Ben?” His voice rumbled close to Ben’s ear, causing shivers to run down his back.

“More than anything” Ben could barely recognize his own voice, which had grown high and breathy.

Ben let his eyes wander around Washington’s face. His expression was soft and tender, nothing like the fury he imagined the night before. Ben felt warm and safe, at ease with him. Washington’s gaze lingered on Ben’s lips.  
His erection pressed firmly against the bare skin on Ben’s thighs, and Ben could hardly wait any longer.

Ben kissed down Washington’s jawline, undoing his cravat and shirt to expose more flesh. He could feel Washington’s heart through his chest, wildly beating. Ben thought about ripping through the waistcoat to plant kisses on more skin, but figured that the General would like to keep his clothing somewhat intact. Instead, Ben raked his fingers down Washington’s sides, eliciting a startled gasp from the man.

“Naughty boy” Washington hissed. One of his hands found his way into Ben’s hair, toying with the expectation of yanking it. Ben knew he would get none of that until he started his work.

Washington’s breath hitched as Ben took him into his mouth. Teasing him slowly, Ben savored the temporary power he held over his superior. Washington’s head was leaned back, his free hand gripping the table tightly. A low moan escaped his throat, and Ben had to stifle a smile.

“Is this funny to you, Ben?”

Washington’s fingers wound tightly in his hair, undoing the ribbon holding it back. Ben quivered with anticipation.

“That insolent little mouth of yours has gotten you into quite some trouble lately”

Washington’s hand momentarily clenched into a fist, teasing Ben with a brief tug. Ben could feel the heat rise to his face as he looked up at Washington. He pleaded with his eyes for the end of his torment.

Washington stared down at him, a small mischievous smile forming.

“You really do make quite the display.”

A small sigh…

“Very well.”

Ben’s vision exploded as Washington yanked roughly on his scalp. A loud moan climbed up through his throat, unable to escape as Ben worked on Washington. He felt his teeth vibrate, and tears in his eyes.

Washington let out a gasp, his chest rising quickly at the sensation of Ben’s moan. It was only a moment before he collected himself, and yanked again.

This one was harder, and Ben could feel his face burning. His cock throbbed mercilessly. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but his hands were gripped tight to Washington’s hips.   
His moan had caused the man to buck, almost knocking him back off his knees. Through all the pounding in his ears, Ben could barely make out Washington’s voice.

“This feels as good as it sounds, Ben”

His voice was low and lusty. Washington gazed down at him hungrily, letting his fingers wind themselves up in Ben’s hair for another round.

“You and that pretty mouth.”

Another yank, and Ben could feel the tears rolling down his face. He was on fire. Whatever hair wasn't matted up in Washington’s fist was plastered to his sweaty brow. The thought of how depraved he must look edged him closer to the brink.

One more moan, and Washington finished. Ben felt the hand in his hair retreat, and he fell backwards onto the dirt floor. His knees were red, and shaking madly. Ben could hardly feel his lips, but used his coat sleeve to wipe the spit and seed from his chin. He could feel his own release down his thighs and on his coat tails. His head scalp was a throbbing mess.

Washington, by contrast, looked well composed. He had laced up his breeches and buttoned his shirt. Opting to forgo his cravat, Ben was treated to the sight of a triangle of exposed flesh at the neck. The only telltale sign that Washington had been pleased was the pink flush that colored his cheeks.

Ben supposed he should feel awkward looking like such a mess in comparison, but the shame never arrived. Instead, he smiled as Washington helped him to his feet and into a chair. When had his pants been folded neatly? A small glass of port was placed into one of his still trembling hands.

“Drink up, Benjamin. It eases the nerves.”

Washington’s voice was soft and soothing. Ben felt gentle fingers run through his hair, delicately gathering it back into its ribbon. His heart rate was starting to slow, and the adrenaline was fading. He felt warm and sleepy. The wine tasted sweet. Ben’s hands had stopped trembling.

Washington finished tying up Ben’s hair and knelt in front of him. One strong hand cupped his face.

“Was I too rough?”

Ben wondered if he could even summon his voice after all the noise he had made. The voice that did emerge was croaky and soft.

“Not at all, sir”

A thumb brushed sweetly over his cheekbone.

“George”, Washington corrected, “when we are truly alone.”

Ben smiled and let his head lean into Washington’s warm hand. He felt as if he would drift off if he closed his eyes. “George…” Ben whispered quietly.

Washington placed Ben’s folded breeches into his lap, and gently kissed his forehead.

“Now that we’ve had our fun, I'm afraid it's back to war. I'm going to need you, Ben”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
